The present invention relates to labels, and more particularly to expanded content labels configured to wrap around a curved surface.
Expanded content labels provide a simple and effective means for securing relatively large amounts of printed information to a product or its packaging. They often replace leaflets and other materials otherwise packaged with products. A typical expanded content label (ECL) includes a booklet or leaflet that is either secured directly to the product or to a base label that is in turn secured to the product. The booklet is pre-printed with information such as instructions, product warnings, or ingredients.
A challenge is presented when expanded content labels are applied to curved surfaces, such as cans or bottles. An expanded content label has thickness, and consequently the layers have different radii of curvature when the label is mounted on a curved surface. Typically, the layers are intersecured in at least one of the longitudinal and lateral directions. Consequently, at least one of the layers may buckle or wrinkle when one attempts to secure the label to a can or bottle. This effect can prevent the label from being smoothly secured to the can or bottle, presenting an unsightly and otherwise unacceptable situation. In addition, the strain on the booklet may cause the label to pop open or to peel away from the container.
Another common type of label is a simple “glue-label” or “glue-applied label.” Used widely in the canned food industry, a glue-applied label typically includes a single layer of printed paper adhered to a surface using a traditional “sheet fed” manufacturing process. Conventional glue, such as a hot melt adhesive, is used to secure the label to the container, can, bottle, etc. Glue-applied labels are considered to be the least expensive to produce and apply of all container labels and are therefore preferred for high volume applications.
Adding booklets and leaflets to traditional glue-applied labels could add information to labels. However, adding a booklet or leaflet to a glue-applied label applied to a curved or cylindrical surface presents the problems noted above.